


The Thing About Love

by MythicallySnappy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, love and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallySnappy/pseuds/MythicallySnappy
Summary: An ode to Rhink for Rhink Day 2k16.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amanderjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanderjean/gifts).



> I wasn't planning on this, but Rhink Day on tumblr is a beautiful, wonderful thing, and all the posts today made me feel _emotions_ , so I had to throw something together. I've also used the prompt _Never say never_ as an impromptu last-minute entry for the [Rhink Fall Ficathon 2k16](https://rhinkficathons.tumblr.com)! This is just short and sweet, but I needed to channel my feels into something.
> 
> Thanks to the salty-sweet [pringlesaremydivision](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/pseuds/pringlesaremydivision) for betaing, and also totally inspiring this from our conversation last night. This one goes out to [amanderjean](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amanderjean/pseuds/amanderjean) because I'm trying a lil' somethin' somethin' different that I hope you'll like (and also because I love you with my whole heart).
> 
> And thanks to the _incredible_ Rhink community on tumblr. Y'all are just awesome, and I'm honestly not sure what I'd be doing with my life if it weren't for this. Thank you!!
> 
>   
>   
>  [[img](http://www.huffingtonpost.com/entry/top-flat-sheet-or-duvet_us_55c3abb4e4b0f1cbf1e42716)]

     The thing about Rhett is, he loves Link. He wouldn’t just die for him, although he certainly would— he _lives_ for him. He _chose_ Link, but he didn’t choose the love he feels for him. He never intended to love him, never gave his consent, but he does anyway. He loves him with his entire body and heart and soul, and he just exists through the moments when they aren’t together, but when they are, he isn’t just living, he’s _alive._

     The thing about Link is, he’s in love with Rhett. He doesn’t just love him like a friend or a brother, although he does— absolutely— but he’s _in_ love with him, too. He doesn’t own Rhett, and Rhett doesn’t own him. It’s not possessive, it’s not about _mine._ But the _we_ and the _us_ and the _ours_ makes Link’s heart sing because being _in_ love with Rhett is about the things they share and exchange and not about who lays claim to what.

     The thing about love is, it’s about commitment. It’s about ploughing away at something even when they bicker, and it’s about helping push each other to be the best they can be. And when they’re riffing, playing off one another and _magic_ happens, _that’s_ love. It’s seeing the hard things through ‘till the end and making each simple part add up to a perfect whole. It’s about trust and duty and the completely reciprocal conviction that they’re both in it together, _for_ each other, that makes it _easy_ to love one another.

     The thing about making love is, it’s never the same every time. It’s never saying never. It’s sometimes fast and hard and urgent, Link slipping into the office shower and sinking into Rhett, hot and swift and slick, his hands pressing him into the tile wall while he _fucks_ him. It’s Rhett’s soft mewling moans echoing through the heavy, humid air before Link’s hair can even get wet. It’s ten tiny bruises pressed into two, soft hips, and a red mark bitten into the crook of a neck. It’s pounding and it’s steamy and it’s raw; it’s Link pulling his cock out and teasing Rhett’s hole until he begs, and it’s Link slamming back in when he hears him sputter out the exact, right thing. It’s Rhett’s cries catching in his throat when he comes, choking on Link’s name.

     Sometimes love is slow, and soft, and sweet, and tender. It’s Rhett loving every inch of Link, from the top of his head, to the tips of his toes. It’s loving his neck and his shoulders, the peaks and valleys of his collarbones. It’s kisses down his throat and it’s nips to his nipples. It’s the caress of the ravine of his spine and broad, soft palms on the curve of Link’s ass. It’s Rhett’s hands around Link’s ankles, and his prodding, probing tongue. It’s the tremble of Link’s thighs as Rhett works him with his mouth, slippery and agile and unpredictable as it slides down his shaft and laps at his balls and circles his opening until Link’s panting and gasping for breath. Love is unbroken eye contact, it’s staring into each other’s soul. It’s Rhett working Link with his hand as he loves him with every inch of his cock; loving every gasp and whisper that escapes Link’s lips as he takes him all in. Love is trying to outlast each other, endlessly testing their own patience, wanting the best for one another— the most— absolutely everything. It’s going and going until neither can go any further and they both come crashing together.

     That’s the thing about love. It’s not perfect, and it changes. It’s never quite the same from one day to the next, but the magnitude of it doesn’t falter. It’s selfish and it’s selfless, and it’s as necessary as air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I love and appreciate questions, comments, kudos, likes and reblogs like you wouldn't believe.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [@ratchetrhink](http://ratchetrhink.tumblr.com)!


End file.
